Names
Cats have traditional names that revolve around nature and what surrounds them. Many names also come from house cat and human words. Many cats have odd names, but are based mostly off of their surroundings and their camps and camp mates. Prefixes * Acorn * Adder * Alder * Amber * Ant * Appaloosa * Apple * Arch * Ash * Aspen * Badger * Bark * Bat * Bear * Bee * Beech * Beetle * Berry * Birch * Bird * Black * Blaze * Blizzard * Blood * Bloom * Blooming * Blossom * Blue * Bluebell * Bone * Boulder * Bounce * Boysenberry * Bracken * Bramble * Branch * Breeze * Briar * Bright * Brindle * Bristle * Broken * Bronze * Brook * Brown * Bubbling * Bumble * Buzzard * Cedar * Cherry * Chicken * Chive * Cinder * Claw * Cloud * Clover * Cold * Cone * Copper * Cotton * Cow * Creek * Cricket * Crooked * Cross * Crossed * Crouch * Crow * Curl * Curly * Cypress * Daisy * Dandelion * Dangling * Dapple * Dappled * Dark * Dawn * Dead * Deer * Dew * Dewy * Diamond * Doe * Dog * Dove * Drift * Drifting * Drizzle * Duck * Dusk * Dust * Eagle * Ebony * Echo * Eel * Egg * Ember * Evening * Faded * Falcon * Fallen * Falling * Fallow * Fang * Fawn * Feather * Fennel * Fern * Ferret * Fidget * Fierce * Fin * Finch * Fire * Flail * Flame * Flash * Flax * Fleet * Flint * Flip * Flower * Fly * Flying * Fringe * Frond * Forest * Fox * Freckle * Frog * Frond * Frost * Frozen * Furze * Fuzzy * Ghost * Ginger * Golden * Good * Goose * Gorse * Grass * Gravel * Gray/Grey * Green * Gull * Hail * Half * Hare * Harvey * Hatch * Haven * Hawk * Hay * Haze * Hazel * Heather * Heavy * Hen * Heron * Hickory * Hollow * Holly * Honey * Hoot * Hop * Hope * Hound * Howl * Ice * Icy * Ivy * Jack * Jagged * Jay * Jump * Juniper * Kestrel * Kink * Lake * Larch * Lark * Leaf * Leopard * Lichen * Light * Lightning * Lily * Lion * Little * Lizard * Log * Long * Lost * Loud * Low * Maggot * Mallow * Maple * Marigold * Marsh * Mask * Masked * Meadow * Midge * Milk * Minnow * Mosquito * Mist * Misty * Mistle * Mole * Monster * Moon * Moor * Moose * Morning * Moss * Mossy * Moth * Mottle * Mountain * Mouse * Mud * Mumble * Nectar * Needle * Nettle * New * Newt * Nicked * Night * Nut * Oak * Oat * Odd * Olive * Oliver * One * Otter * Owl * Panda * Panther * Parsley * Pale * Patch * Peach * Pear * Pebble * Perch * Petal * Pidgeon * Pig * Pike * Pine * Pinecone * Plum * Pod * Pool * Poppy * Porcupine * Pounce * Prickle * Primrose * Puddle * Pumpkin * Quail * Quick * Quiet * Rabbit * Racoon * Ragged * Rain * Rat * Raven * Red * Reed * Ripple * River * Robin * Rock * Rogue * Rook * Root * Rose * Rowan * Rubble * Running * Rush * Russet * Rye * Sage * Sand * Sandy * Scorch * Scratch * Seal * Sedge * Seed * Shade * Shadow * Sharp * Shattered * Sheep * Shell * Shimmer * Shimmering * Shining * Short * Shred * Shrew * Shy * Silver * Skunk * Sky * Slash * Slate * Sleek * Slight * Slow * Small * Smoke * Snail * Snake * Snap * Sneeze * Snip * Snook * Snow * Snowy * Soft * Song * Soot * Sorrel * Sparrow * Spark * Speckle * Spider * Spike * Spire * Spirit * Splash * Spot * Spotted * Squirrel * Stag * Starling * Stem * Stinging * Stoat * Stone * Stoop * Storm * Strawberry * Stream * Strike * Stumpy * Sun * Sunny * Swallow * Sweet * Swift * Tall * Talon * Tangle * Tansy * Tawny * Thicket * Thistle * Thorn * Thrush * Thrift * Thunder * Tie * Tiger * Timber * Tiny * Toad * Torn * Tree * Trout * Tuft * Turtle * Tumble * Twig * Twilight * Twisted * Ultima * Vine * Violet * Vixen * Vole * Wasp * Wave * Water * Weasel * Web * Weed * Wet * Wheat * Whisker * White * Whorl * Whorling * Wild * Willow * Wind * Windy * Wing * Wish * Wolf * Woodpecker * Wren * Yarrow * Yellow Suffixes * -bark * -bee * -belly * -berry * -bird * blaze * -brain * -branch * -breeze * -briar * -bright * -brook * -burr * -bush * -claw * cloud * -creek * -dapple * -dawn * -dusk * -dust * -ear * -ears * -eye * -eyes * -face * -fall * -fang * -feather * -fern * -fin * -fire * -fish * -flame * -flight * -flower * -foot * -frost * -fur * -gorse * -hawk * -haze * -heart * -jaw * -kit* * -leaf * -leap * -leg * -light * -marigold * -mask * -mist * -moon * -mouse * -nose * -owl * -pad * -panda * -paw * -patch * -pelt * -petal * -pool * -poppy * -pounce * -puddle * -rain * -rat * -red * -reed * -ripple * -river * -root * -rose * -runner * -scar * -scratch * -screech * -seed * -shade * -shadow * -shell * -shimmer * -shine * -sight * -skip * -sky * -slip * -slither * -slug * -snout * -snow * -soar * -song * -speck * -speckle * -spider * -spirit * -splash * -spike * -spot * -spots * -squirrel * -stalk * -star* * -stem * -step * -storm * -stream * -strike * -stripe * -stone * -stones * -storm * -spring * -sun * -tail * -talon * -thistle * -thorn * -throat * -toe * -tongue * -tooth * -tree * -tuft * -vixen * -wasp * -water * -watcher * -whisker * -willow * -wind * -wing * -wish * -whisper Category:Names